Heretofore, musical toys for children have been comprised mainly of miniature keyboards in the form of small pianos and the like. The object of such toys is to instill in children an appreciation of music and a general grasp of how major scales are constructed. None of these toys, however, are capable of giving children an appreciation for both music and dance at the same time.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a musical shoe for children that will teach children simultaneously an appreciation for music and for dancing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide musical shoes for children that are capable of producing at least eight tones of a major scale through a series of steps or motions of the feet upon which the shoes are worn.
It is yet a further purpose of the present invention to provide such a shoe whereby musical tones are produced electronically and are pleasant to the ear and are of suitable volume to be heard clearly.
Other purposes and advantages of the present invention will become obvious as the invention is described with reference to the appended drawings.